In front mount mowers, it is desirable to provide for incremental adjustment of the cutting height. It is also desirable to provide a low deck profile for trimming under lawn obstacles and provide a safe, simple and convenient height adjustment. Currently known height adjustments for front mounted mowers either employ complex structures that are expensive to manufacture and maintain, or require numerous individual adjustments that consume valuable operator time.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved height adjustment for a front mount mower.